1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for single-wire bead with which a finished bead is manufactured with one production line automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bead manufacturing apparatus is provided with each of a bead winding device and an apex fitting device independently. A bare bead is made by the winding device, the bare bead is stored in a stock lane as intermediate stock, production size of the bead is drawn out of the stock lane, and a finished bead is made by the apex fitting device.
In the conventional bead manufacturing apparatus, however, production cost is high because place for the stock lane for stocking the bare bead is necessary. And, additional labor and time are required for handling of the bead between the winding device and the stock lane, and between the stock lane and the apex fitting device, and this causes inconvenience. Further, defection of the fitting of the apex is generated by decreasing adhesiveness of the bare bead caused by the stock time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, resolving the conventional problems, to provide a manufacturing apparatus for single-wire bead in which a winding device, a thread winding device, and an apex fitting device are linked by a transfering device, and a finished bead is automatically and efficiently manufactured with one production line.